


Pirates of the Caribbean Drabbles - Gen

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Character Development, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles include a variety of non-pairing-related situations in the Pirates of the Caribbean-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's thoughts after being mutinied upon.

Blinding sun struck through the palms and insinuated itself between Jack's eyelids. But for that, he would have slept off the effects of the nigh on two quarts of rum that he had drunk to ease the pain of seeing his _Pearl_ sail away. Barbossa would pay, if it took Jack the rest of his life to make it happen. Before anything could be done about his treacherous mate and mutinous crew, though, he had to get off this island. Blinking, Jack sat up. Between the trunks of the trees he could see the ocean keeping him from his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is from a challenge by Kayden at The Black Pearl Sails Yahoo group. The challenge was to write a drabble in which every sentence began with the same letter of the alphabet.


	2. Distant Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has sailed to some very odd places indeed.

"Where's the furthest you've ever sailed?"

Jack took another swig of rum before answering. "I've been to the East Indies, mate, and that's further than most. But once..."

"Yes?"

"Once, before I had me _Pearl_ , I sailed westward from old England. I'd swear we held our course, but the seas looked... strange. Suddenly there was an island before us that I've never seen before or since. A ship like a white swan hailed us. They asked how we had found Tol Eressëa, where only the Elf-kindred were permitted. Uncanny place, that. Outside of this world. That's the furthest I've been."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a challenge by Biz at The Black Pearl Sails Yahoo group. The challenge was a crossover between PotC and any other fandom. I went for LotR, of course.


	3. Delayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotton's parrot is missing.

Captain Jack Sparrow looked carefully around the deck of the _Black Pearl_. They were anchored in the port of Tortuga, having spent the past few days replenishing supplies and making a few minor repairs to the ship. Now he was nearly ready to depart, but something was missing. He was unsure what it was, but he did not want to leave unknowing. He called the crew up on deck and counted them. All present.

"Where is Mr. Cotton's parrot?" Jack realized.

"Taken french leave, captain," replied Gibbs.

The captain glared at Cotton. "How likely is it to return? And when?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is from a challenge by Trinity Day at The Black Pearl_Sails Yahoo group, for "Talk Like a Pirate Day" (September 19). The challenge was to include pirate lingo in a drabble. "French leave" means to go ashore without permission.


	4. A Fine Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better given up.

She faced me squarely, aligning herself with young Will, almost daring me to assert my claim to her – a claim she herself had granted me, if only for his sake. For this woman I had endured the theft of the _Interceptor_ , had trusted the word of a pirate, had witnessed another criminal pardoned. Now she stood with those two men, defiantly, shamelessly using her position as Swann's daughter, and the feelings she was certain I had, to her own advantage. But in a way I was glad to let her go. A fine woman, Elizabeth, yes – but not for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for espresso_addict on LJ, as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering. She asked for any character/s that I had not written before, preferably not smut. At the time I hadn't written Norrington.


	5. Uncaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't keep a sparrow in a cage.

There are some as think I'm a hard man to figure out. But it's all quite simple, really. There are men who would risk their lives for a woman, like young Will. There are men who would risk their lives for some ideal of justice and honor – Norrington, for one. There are women who would risk their lives for their children. Any one of you knows a dozen such. Me? There's nothing I would risk my life for, except my freedom. You can't keep a sparrow in a cage. It'll beat itself against the bars until its body is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for torn_eledhwen on LJ, as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering. She asked for Jack, paired or not as I willed.


	6. True hope is swift, and flies with swallow's wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is on the scaffold.

The rope that bound his wrists annoyed Jack more than the rope about his neck. He listened with only half an ear to the recital of his crimes, each one named bringing its own brief memory, absorbed by the fettering of his hands. _A fair comedown for Captain Jack Sparrow_ , he thought glumly, _to be bound like this._ To distract himself he looked out into the crowd that had gathered to see him hanged. There was an eddy in its movement, and suddenly the hope of freedom rose within him at the sight of young Will Turner, sword in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For darkladyothsith, for an LJ meme. The request was for something about Jack Sparrow, prompt "Freedom." The title is from Shakespeare, _King Richard III_. Act v. Sc. 2.


	7. Let us fly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will watches Jack on the scaffold.

The accused man looked smaller than he was, standing there on the gallows. He wore a mocking half-smile as the gaoler read out the long list of his crimes – he would not be Captain Jack Sparrow could he not put a brave face on things – but something in the way he held himself, awkwardly, his bound hands before him, wrenched at Will's emotions. Yes, this was the right course to take, the only honorable one, whatever others – _Elizabeth!_ – might think of it. His sword-hilt was familiar in his hand as Will began to move through the crowd towards his comrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geek_mama_2 asked for a drabble that would be the same scene as "True hope is swift, and flies with swallow's wings," but from Will's POV. The title is from a sentence by François Rabelais, in full, "Let us fly and save our bacon."


	8. Made for a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has tea with some female acquaintances.

"...and he was _drunk_ , I tell you. Anne and I were shocked to see it." Frances Walker's voice had dropped confidingly as she spoke to Elizabeth.

"Oh, really?" Elizabeth feigned interest. "So what did you do then?"

"We ignored it, of course. But if a man cannot hold his liquor, one has to wonder about his character," said Frances in smug tones.

"Indeed," agreed Elizabeth. "Quite."

"More tea?" offered Anne Howe, gesturing at Elizabeth's empty cup.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth. She repressed a sigh as she lifted the delicate china to her lips, wishing for a gill of rum instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a challenge at The Black Pearl Sails Yahoo group, with the theme of "drinks" as the inspiration.


	9. Where's the Rum Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks this time on the island might be better than the last. He's wrong.

Captain Jack Sparrow squinted as the _Pearl_ sailed away. He had been here before, stranded on this beach as his former first mate took off with the ship that was his, all his, his own lady of the sea. This time, though he had fair company in being marooned. If the wench were amenable, it might be rather pleasant.

The wench did not prove particularly amenable, though she was more than willing to drink with him when he found the remaining cache of rum. "As long as I have rum," he thought hazily as sleep overtook him, "it'll be endurable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This holiday 2005 drabble is for mistressofrohan, who provided the prompt "As long as I have rum..."


	10. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will consults Anamaria.

Any time Will had the chance, he would pick up some bauble or trinket to give Elizabeth: a necklace, perhaps, or a length of bright ribbon. She always acted pleased, but Will had noticed that some of his gifts appeared regularly while others did not. When he saw the silk scarf with the bright pattern of poppies, he could not decide if Elizabeth would like it. He consulted Anamaria, who shook her head, saying that Elizabeth would prefer the plain scarlet; yet her fingers lingered on the soft fabric, and so Will bought it, secretly, as a thank-you to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offered drabbles in celebration of my third anniversary on LiveJournal. annmarwalk requested "Annamaria. Will Turner. A silk scarf."


	11. Achievement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother would have been proud of Norrington today.

_Commodore James Norrington._

He looked into the mirror. Formal wigs were all very well, but had a distressing tendency to slip in the heat of the Caribbean sun.

Brushing away imaginary specks of dust, he surveyed himself once more. Though not vain, Norrington's innate sense of propriety had been reinforced daily throughout his childhood. He could almost hear his mother's voice saying, "Show that you respect yourself and others will respect you too, Jamie."

She would have been proud of him today, he thought. For his promotion, but more when -- if -- no, _when_ he asked Elizabeth to be his bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for fungus_files for holiday 2007.


	12. All Celebrations Should Involve Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a pirate crew do on December 25?

December twenty-fifth was a day like any other. Or it should have been, considered Jack. What use had a crew of pirates for such a holiday when most of them had no more religion than Cotton's parrot?

Nevertheless, he found himself overcome by an inexplicable longing for snow, impossible as it was here in the Caribbean. Perhaps he should find another means to mark the occasion...

"Gibbs!"

His first mate appeared. "Yes, Captain?"

"Mix up a good barrelful of rum punch," Jack ordered. "We may not celebrate in the traditional way, but by God we can celebrate in our own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for geekmama for holiday 2007.


	13. Not Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The governor contemplates the differences between Port Royal and England.

Weatherby Swann frowned. The ornate mirror was marred by fuzz. Caribbean warmth and dampness encouraged mold and mildew to proliferate, necessitating eternal vigilance by the Governor's staff to clean everything to his exacting standards, but the parlor maid had missed this patch. He would call the housekeeper's attention to it tomorrow; not now, with dinner guests arriving at any moment.

He wondered if he had been right to come here. Even after half a dozen years, he missed the climate of home; but Elizabeth throve in this tropical paradise. Someday they would return to England, but not yet. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For soberloki, who wanted Governor Swann, fuzz.


	14. Outdone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What _really_ irritated Jack when he and Elizabeth were cast away.

If Jack had ever been trapped with a less congenial companion, he couldn't recall the occasion.

It wasn't that Elizabeth Swann was uncomely to look at. Far from it. Nor was she an uninteresting conversationalist, though perhaps a little too garrulous for Jack's taste. It was not even the fact that in order to attract the attention of the royal navy (a questionable decision in itself) she set fire to the entire supply of rum, without reserving some for future need.

No, it was Elizabeth's ability to outdrink Jack – for she unquestionably had – that vexed him more than anything else.


	15. Practicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is always practical when it comes to survival.

Jack wasn't sure whether he would prefer to kiss Elizabeth Swann or strangle her. The latter, on the whole, he decided, watching and listening as she manipulated the Brethren Court to do her bidding. He had known her intention, of course, which was why he had voted for her to be king, but that did not make her machinations any more palatable. After a bit he ignored the wench, and all the other pirate captains, and turned his mind to the best way to ensure that Jack Sparrow would survive this series of events, regardless of how they fell out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For geekmama who wanted Elizabeth and Jack, gen, "Shipwreck Cove."


	16. Thwarted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one controls nature, to Norrington's chagrin.

The _Black Pearl_ might be the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but the _Interceptor_ was gaining on her. Norrington lowered his spyglass and told the first mate to crowd on more sail. With luck, they would be on top of the _Pearl_ by morning.

He was wakened a scant few hours later by the ship's shuddering and hastened on deck to find rain sheeting down. The first mate, hanging grimly onto the tiller, had had the wit to furl the sails. Norrington cursed softly to himself; no chance now of catching the _Pearl_. There was no shelter from this storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For arwen_lune, who wanted Pirates of the Caribbean, "shelter from the storm."


	17. Selfless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is not willing to settle for less than Elizabeth's heart.

James Norrington had no self-illusion; his rank and position were good, his person pleasing enough, but he was neither as young nor as handsome as Will Turner, and lacked his impetuous charm.

Still, he loved Elizabeth enough to agree to her request for the blacksmith's rescue as a wedding gift in the hope that she might someday return his affections. He had, however, no wish for her body alone. That was beautiful, but beautiful women were common. What James desired was her love, freely given. If that was not his, then James would give up all claim to the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aome, who wanted an introspective moment for any of the major PotC characters.


	18. Governor's Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promotion has its price.

What no one ever mentioned was that promotion led to an exponential increase in paper.

As a lad he had spent time at his books, but more tramping the hills. Even his time at Cambridge and at Lincoln's Inn had not stopped that.

Now, however, if he could find an hour thrice a week to walk in the garden with Elizabeth… Weatherby Swann sighed. He lifted the sheet from the left hand pile, read it, dipped his pen in the inkwell to sign, and let the glistening ink dry before placing the paper on the neatly squared stack to his right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mrowe, who said to surprise her with the character, and gave the prompt "paper".


	19. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack celebrates Christmas alone. A double drabble.

The wind had died down at sunset and the skiff's sail hung limp in the still air. Jack had stolen the vessel from the rum runners who had rescued him. His gratitude for their help did not extend to letting them turn him in to the authorities for a reward.

With this double-bedamned lack of wind, though, he was making no progress toward Tortuga, where he hoped to find a better vessel and a crew that would not mutiny against him like his last. He made himself as comfortable as he could against a coil of rope and took a long drink from the bottle of rum beside him. That had been his one stroke of luck, finding several such bottles aboard.

Jack looked up at the stars. He knew them nearly as well as he knew his own lost _Black Pearl_. Solstice had been—he counted—four days ago. He realized that made today Christmas, and a merrier Christmas than his mutinous mate Barbossa had intended for him. Better too than serving before the mast of the _Flying Dutchman_. Jack settled himself more comfortably and raised the bottle in salute to the night sky.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for torn_eledhwen, a bonus for 6 consecutive years of participation in 3fan_holidays.


	20. Brightened by the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth likes living in sunny climes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mrowe, who wanted, Elizabeth, "sunlight".

What struck Elizabeth most about her new island home was the sunlight.

Of course it rained in Port Royal, but most days were sunny, not gray, and the sun itself looked brighter to her. It couldn't be just because the Caribbean was much farther south than England. Everyone here seemed to hold their heads up, look around, appreciate the beautiful blue skies and sunshine.

Even the few genteel ladies and their daughters with whom her father permitted her to visit were more tranquil than those back from in England. Elizabeth attributed their serenity to the benign influence of the sun.


	21. Skeptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector feels he has good reason to doubt the utility of prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Knavishspright, who asked for Barbossa, with the prompt "Sunday best."

As a boy in Portsmouth, Hector went weekly to church services with his mother and siblings. Their Sunday best might be little better than their daily garments, yet to wear it encouraged the mind to reverence and prayer, or so his mother claimed.

Prayer, however, was in Hector's view fruitless. It had failed to bring his father back, nor did it improve the family fortunes. Once he had run off to sea, therefore, Hector treated the Sabbath as just another day. Even after being struck by the curse of the Aztec gold, it did not occur to him to pray.


	22. Much in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth ponders the names by which she is known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aome, who requested Will and Elizabeth, with the prompt "Miss Swann."

Father is the only one, now, who calls me Elizabeth. I barely remember my name on my mother's lips—I was so young when she died. To servants and acquaintances alike, I am Miss Swann. From Mary, my maid, it sounds comfortable; I have few secrets from the woman who washes my underthings. From our butler Jepson it is formal and proper, as if he were announcing me at court.

Captain Norrington's "Miss Swann" exudes respect, though I think it mostly directed towards my father's position. When Will Turner says it—I wish that he might call me Elizabeth, instead.


	23. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has never before been on a pirate ship, except to capture it. A double drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For incandescent who asked for James, perhaps Jack, and gave the prompts "boarding, stars, violet."

James paused for an instant before stepping onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_. It was a hesitation no one else would have noticed, not even Sparrow—had he been watching—but James was very aware that this was his first time boarding a pirate ship for any purpose other than to capture the vessel and its crew.

How had he come to this? Each decision had seemed inevitable at the time, and right, consonant with all of James's principles of duty and honor, yet somehow the result had been disastrous. He had sunk from being a commodore in the Royal Navy to being a pirate. Were it not for his need to redeem himself, he might have given in to despair.

He ignored the beauty of the violet dusk, the stars winking bright one by one as the night spread herself across the sky, keeping his eyes instead upon Sparrow. That the pirate seemed to have some share of Elizabeth's affection only stiffened James's resolve to bring about the scoundrel's undoing.

While he did not yet know how he might achieve that end, if determination had anything to do with it, James was certain he would find success someday.


End file.
